ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 News/Idea Log
THIS ARTICLE SHOULD NOT BE READ, IT IS JUST A BETA VERSION IN MOST CASES This new month will be very exciting, since we have been converted to being a monthly newsletter, there will be more information than previously. Yeah February, guys! Yours Sincerely, Maximus Loo By Maximus Loo2012 Ultra Ben is going to be undergoing a major change-for the better! Featuring longer but simple plots and stuff like that! And did you ever wonder why Razor was called that? Because he was going to do what he did best, although what he did was not nice. Get it? By Maximus Loo2012 Askubar, the main villain of S1 is mysterious and of course, we know Paradox, no spoilers! All we are going to say is The Great One isgoing to end up original, nasty and somewhat charismatic. And what the heck, no, Ben is not going to use only the Omnitrix. He is going to need to get techy. By Lego Master Lego here. If you all have been paying attention to Ben 10.5 lately, you know that season one just ended! Party time!!! Just kidding...no parties yet... Season 2 will begin soon...maybe by the end of the week...aaannnyway, let me give you all...a spoiler! (Dramatic music) Also, I WILL be doing commentary during said spoilers. Can My Enemies Really Do That?Edit Ben is Upgrade, fighting a few rouge Galvan battle robots. TIME-OUT!!! Did you just say GALVAN??? Yes I did! (Upgrade): Live and let die!! Here we go...more British pop culture references... (Galva-Bot Leader): Tennyson! It is time we put you in your place! He fires his laser at Upgrade. Please! LET UPGRADE LIVE, HE'S TOO EPIC TO DIE! (Upgrade): Tsk tsk... He absorbs the blast and redirects it at the Galva-Bot Leader. YAY!!! UPGRADE LIVES!!! (Upgrade): Ha! The Galva-Bots merge into one and fire a laser at Upgrade. AGAIN with the laser...obviously these robots aren't as smart as their Galvan creators. (Upgrade): CAN MY ENEMIES REALLY DO THAT?!? By Maximus Loo2012 Summary:Ben and company discuss the end of the world (Ben): We're doomed! (Kevin): No we are not! (Gwen): Were the Mayans right? (Ben): They said it's gonna end three seconds later. 3 seconds later (Ben): I didn't die! (Kevin): That was obvious. The Mayans just ran out of space on their rock calendar. (Ben): I get it... Harangue Nation (Will): Reports have surfaced that the world will end on 2014! (Ben): Here we go again. S4 Razor spoiler.png|Razor is going to be epic in S4 of Ultra Ben~Maximus Loo2012 Chuck Norris BT.png|Chuck Norris appears in BT-and dies! The editor and other creators of the products in this magazine/newsletter assert the right to be named. No information in this publication is stolen property and all are gained from the creator's generousity to allow the editor to use their product for announcement for the product. All rights reserved, 2013. Products with the name Ben 10 News, Ultra Ben, Ben Ten and Ultra Ben comics are products created by Maximus Loo2012 and are one hundred percent original. Category:Unfinished Articles